goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens Misbehave at King Bob's Girlfriend's Coronation and Get Grounded
Up on the Jungle Gym in the Third Street Playground, King Bob announced to all the kids. King Bob: Greetings, royal subjects! I have great news for all of you! You know my girlfriend Tara? Everyone: Yes! King Bob: She's going to become the queen. Tomorrow, my loyal subjects Jordan and Jerome are going to crown her Queen Tara. She's also going get her own hockey stick, which is one of the royal family's greatest heirlooms. Everyone is going to be invited to her coronation, and you guys are coming to her conversation. You have to be on your best behavior and not get into any trouble. TJ: Okay, King Bob! We promise! Vince: Yeah, we promise! Spinelli: And me! Gretchen: And me! Mikey: And me! Gus: And me! But Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were grumpy. Lawson: Man, this whomps! Tara is a stupid girl! She is the worst 6th Grader ever! Gelman: I agree with Lawson! We don't want to go to a coronation for that stupid girl. Besides, she's an jerk! We rather stay inside and watch South Park together. Mundy: Yeah, she's even bossier than Spinelli, Gretchen and the Ashleys. Skeens: Sure, she looks a little like the Ashleys, but that's just about it. TJ: Hey! Don't you boys dare talk about Tara like that. You're coming to Tara's coronation tomorrow, and that's final. Spinelli: You heard what Teej says? Do as you're told, or I'll beat you up! Lawson: Whatever, girl. Spinelli: Hey, don't call me a girl, you moron! I will beat up up! Spinelli charged towards Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, and Mikey grabbed Spinelli. Mikey: Easy, Spinelli, easy! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens will do as they're told, honest! Mundy: Alright, alright, we will behave! Skeens: We promise! Spinelli: Good! Now do as you're told! Tomorrow had arrived, everyone including TJ and the gang, Swinger Girl, the Ashleys, Hustler Kid, Randall Weems, Menlo, the Upside-Down Girl, Butch, the Kindergarteners, the Pale Kids and all the others were invited to King Bob's girlfriend's coronation. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens came along with Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Eddie, Chucko Kowalski, Cy Kowalski, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay, and they were grumpy. TJ: Hey, all of you! Come on, and get ready for Tara's coronation right now! Vince: You heard of TJ said! The coronation is ready to start. Lawson: I hope Tara's not as bossy as King Bob. Gelman: Yeah, why can't she be like Sue Bob? Lazy Kid: Yeah, she just whomps. Sue Bob: Yeah, she's nothing but a snobby old witch. Clyde: She's just a know-it-all like Gus and Cornchip Girl. Eddie: I agree, that girl is a pain in the neck! I may have to strangle her! Chucko: I may have to beat the living tar out of her! Right, Cy? Cy: Sure, Chucko. Then King Bob popped up on top of the Jungle Gym, along with Jordan, Jerome and Trumpet Boy. Trumpet Boy played his fanfare. King Bob: Excellent fanfare, Trumpet Boy! Trumpet Boy: No problem. King Bob: Loyal subjects! Today is my girlfriend Tara's coronation! We are honouring Tara, who is going to become the queen of the playground. Everyone applauded except for Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and the rest of the bad 5th Graders. Lawson: What? No way. I can't believe she's going to be the queen now. Gelman: If we threaten her, she might hit us with her hockey stick. Mundy: Her hockey stick is as bad as King Bob's. Skeens: Yeah, that princess is such a pain in the butt. Jocko: Someday, we'll throw dodgeballs at her. Koreo: Yeah, I like to beat the living tar out of her. Buster: I agree! She can't be a tyrant like King Bob! Cheay: No, she can't! Mikey: Guys, hush! Gretchen: Now look. Tara's coming now. King Bob's girlfriend Tara came, and King Bob's guards were playing the fanfare, as Tara was walking between the crowds. Then Tara climbed up on the Jungle Gym. Tara: Hi, Bob! King Bob: Hi, Tara! Looking forward to be my queen? Tara: Yes, I am. King Bob: Jordan! Jerome! Fetch the tiara and the royal robe! On the double! Jordan: Yes, sire! Jerome: Yes, sire! Then Jordan and Jerome went off to fetch the tiara, the royal robe. the royal plastic ring and the hockey stick. Back down in the Jungle Gym, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were still annoyed. Lawson: Man, we hate Tara! Gus: No Lawson! We are watching Tara and we are waiting for her crowning. Gelman: No! Me, Lawson, Mundy and Skeens want to stay inside and watch South Park! TJ: You are not watching South Park! Watch Tara and wait for her crowning! Or you're in trouble! Lawson: Will you shut up, TJ! Vince: Hey! Don't talk to TJ that way! Mundy: That Tara whomps! We tell you! Lazy Kid: Yeah, she just whomps. Back up in the Jungle Gym, Jordan and Jerome came up with a tiara, a robe, a royal plastic ring and a hockey stick to give to Tara. King Bob's guards played their fanfare. King Bob announced to Tara. King Bob: And now, Tara. I hereby confer upon you the holy sceptre of power. Jordan gave Tara a hockey stick. King Bob: The royal robe. Jerome put the robe around Tara. King Bob: The royal plastic ring. Jordan put the ring on Tara's finger. King Bob: And the royal tiara! Jordan and Jerome placed the tiara on Tara's head. King Bob: And you, Tara! You are Queen Tara! Long live the queen! How do you feel about becoming queen, Tara? Tara: I feel great! I've always wanted to become queen and have power over the playground, and today is the big day. I even got a hockey stick. When we get married, he'll become king and queen officially and we'll live in the palace of your very own. This was too much for Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens to bear. They ran towards the Jungle Gym and they climbed up it and then they confronted Tara. Lawson: Darn you, Tara! Your coronation is so stupid! Gelman: Yeah! We like to beat the living tar out of you! Mundy: Curse you, Tara! You whomp! Skeens: Yeah, you just whomp! You're not a queen! You're nothing but an imposter! Lawson: Yeah, you heard what Gelman, Mundy and Skeens said! You're just a princess! We hate you! You suck! You're just as bossy and tyrannical as your boyfriend! You're even bossier than Spinelli, Gretchen and the Ashleys. Jordan and Jerome were very angry. Jordan: (Kidaroo voice) Oooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, how dare you four misbehave at Tara's coronation!? Jerome: (Kidaroo voice) That is so disrespectful! Tara: You know you can't insult my new career! Nobody insults my new career. No one! I'm a queen now, and as queen, I demand respect. And nobody insults my career. Absolutely nobody. Me and my boyfriend might as well punish you for your actions by telling Miss Finster on you. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) You heard my girlfriend Queen Tara said! Nobody insults her career! How dare you four misbehave at my girlfriend's coronation!? Now all the crowds are very angry about this! I'm really angry at you four. I told you to be on your best behavior at the coronation, but you didn't listen. You just decided to insult her new career. I have no choice, but I'm telling Jordan and Jerome to take you guys to see Miss Finster right now. You four are in big trouble! That's it, you four are grounded for a whole month when you get home! Now I'm going to tell Jordan and Jerome to take you guys to see Miss Finster who will punish you for your actions. Then King Bob called to Jordan and Jerome. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) Jordan, Jerome, take those boys down to see Miss Finster! On the double! Jordan: Yes, sire! Jerome: Yes, sire! Jordan and Jerome picked up Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, and they took them down to see Miss Finster. Then Jordan and Jerome walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Jordan and Jerome? What happened? Jordan: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens have been misbehaving at Tara's coronation and they have been insulting her! Jerome: Yeah, that's very disrespectful! Can you take them to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens a good talking to! Then Jordan and Jerome left Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, how dare you insult King Bob's girlfriend Tara?! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: Well, Peter. You are not going to be happy when I explain something to do. I had a complaint from Jordan and Jerome! Why? Because Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens keep insulting King Bob's girlfriend Tara! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish them immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens. Principal Prickly: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, I'm very disappointed in you for insulting King Bob's girlfriend. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't insult people at school! You see insulting people undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to insult King Bob's girlfriend Tara! That's it, you four are suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens went home in disgrace. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! (We see Mundy's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Mundy's dad: (Scary voice) Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, get over here right now! (We see Skeens' dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Skeens' dad: (Scary voice) Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you insult King Bob's girlrfriend Tara? You should know it's rude and disrespectful. And also, King Bob's girlfriend Tara is one of the best students in Third Street School ever. And you know that Tara is the best girl King Bob has ever had. That's it, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Lawson's mum: Go to your room right now, and think about watching Sesame Street! Then Lawson did as he was told. Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you insult King Bob's girlrfriend Tara? You should know it's rude and disrespectful. And also, King Bob's girlfriend Tara is one of the best students in Third Street School ever. And you know that Tara is the best girl King Bob has ever had. That's it, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Gelman's mum: Go to your room right now, and think about watching Sesame Street! Then Gelman did as he was told. Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's parents were furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you insult King Bob's girlrfriend Tara? You should know it's rude and disrespectful. And also, King Bob's girlfriend Tara is one of the best students in Third Street School ever. And you know that Tara is the best girl King Bob has ever had. That's it, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Mundy's mum: Go to your room right now, and think about watching Sesame Street! Then Mundy did as he was told. Back in Skeens' house, Skeens' parents were furious with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you insult King Bob's girlrfriend Tara? You should know it's rude and disrespectful. And also, King Bob's girlfriend Tara is one of the best students in Third Street School ever. And you know that Tara is the best girl King Bob has ever had. That's it, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Skeens' mum: Go to your room right now, and think about watching Sesame Street! Then Skeens did as he was told. CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy, Cy Kowalski, TJ Detweiler and King Bob Joey as Gelman, Koreo, Chucko Kowalski, Mikey Blumberg and Jordan Brian as Skeens Duncan as Lazy Kid Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy and Mrs Skeens (Skeens' dad) Kimberly as Kurst the Worst and Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Julie as Spinelli and Tara Steven as Jerome, Clyde Philmore, Buster and Eddie Paul as Jocko and Vince LaSalle Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald and Trumpet Boy Dave as Cheay Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Simon as Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Belle as Gelman's mum Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Kidaroo as Jordan's angry voice, Jerome's angry voice and King Bob's angry voice Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice, Gelman's dad's angry voice, Mundy's dad's angry voice and Skeens' dad's angry voice Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff